


The Bishop's Queen (Bishop x OC/Reader)

by Sk8er_Chica



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), F/M, First Impressions, Interracial Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8er_Chica/pseuds/Sk8er_Chica
Summary: When a non-Latina shows up at the scrapyard looking for Bishop, EZ has no idea it's the president's old lady.





	The Bishop's Queen (Bishop x OC/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this style of fic, so please be nice.

EZ was headed to the office to grab a bottle of cold water when an unfamiliar SUV rolled through the gates of the scrapyard. He curiously watched as the visitor exited the car. Women were a rare sight at the scrapyard, a professional-looking one was even more of an anomaly. Your hair was naturally streaked by the sun and styled in soft curls; you wore a light-pink blouse, a loose-fitting, knee-length gray skirt, and matching flats. EZ’s first thought was one of his brothers had missed a meeting with their parole officer or maybe Creeper was involved in another paternity scare.

EZ straightened his uniform shirt before taking a few steps closer. “Can I help you?”

You nodded. “I’m looking for Obi.”

For a second, EZ thought you had said “Opie.” The name rang a bell; Opie Winston had been a member of the Sons’ Redwood Charter, but he'd been killed in prison years back. EZ was pretty sure that wasn't who you were looking for. EZ’s brain went into detail-oriented overdrive, trying to figure out who you could be. You had a hell of a rock on your left ring finger and a charm bracelet on your right wrist; the sunglasses perched on your head were likely designer. You were carrying a delicious-smelling takeout bag that was making EZ wish he’d brought more than just a sandwich for lunch.

“I’m sorry. Who?” he asked, realizing you were looking at him expectantly.

“Obito,” you repeated.

The extra syllable did nothing to jog his memory. “I…don’t think I know him,” EZ said.

“I think you do, kid,” you said. “Everybody knows Obito.”

“Are you sure you’re in the right place?” asked EZ.

“Not unless there’s another salvage yard on this block.” You placed an impatient hand on your hip. “Look, I know Obito’s here. Just tell him it's Y/N; he'll come.”

Other than knowing you're not one of Vicky's girls, EZ couldn't place your name. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t think there's an Obito---“

"Is Che around?" you asked. Off EZ's blank look, you added, "You know, Taza."

"I think you better leave," EZ said shortly, having been put under strict orders not to let any strangers near the yard unless they were customers.

“I don’t believe this,” you muttered, thumbs tapping away on your phone’s screen. “Obispo doesn't school you fucking prospects anymore?”

Your use of that term took EZ by surprise, so did you calling Bishop by his given name.

' _Fuck,_ ' EZ thought, the pieces clicking together in his mind.

He had all but told the Mayans' queen to get lost. EZ was sure he'd get an ass-reaming over this later. Before he could attempt to smooth things over, the office door opened and Bishop appeared at the top of the steps. The prez’s face split into a grin.

“ _Mi amor!_ ” he cried.

“ _Cariño!”_ you cried back.

Bishop walked within arm’s length and kissed your cheek, careful not to let his greasy work clothes brush against your clean ones.

“I thought you were teaching a class today,” said Bishop.

“I let them out early so I could surprise my old man with some lunch.”

“ _Muchas gracias, mi amor._ _He estado trabajando duro y tengo mucha hambre._ ” (Thank you very much, my love. I've been working hard and I'm very hungry).

“ _De nada, corazón. Yo también me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer esto antes de que se enfríe_.” You replied in flawless Spanish. You tipped your head at EZ. “ _Quién es?”_ (You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm starving too. Let's eat this before it gets cold. Who is he?)

“Y/N, this is EZ, our new prospect.” Bishop’s smile grew smug, knowing the way he pronounced your name always sent shivers down your spine. “EZ, this is _mi reina bella,_ Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, EZ,” you said, holding out your right hand.

“Sorry about earlier,” he apologized, shaking it. “I just didn’t realize anyone called him…” He hesitated at using the prez’s apparent pet name aloud. "I mean, I've never seen you here before."

“I’m old-fashioned, you know?” said Bishop. “Keep the women out of the club shit.”

"EZ, you look so familiar." You told him, tilting your head to the side. "Are you Angel's baby brother?"

"Nah, I think Pops just found him in a basket on the porch," joked Angel as he appeared from behind one of the junk piles. 

You laughed. EZ's cheeks turned a shade redder, but everyone figured it was just because of the heat.

“Oh, before I forget.” You handed Bishop your car keys. “There’s Mexican Cokes on ice in the trunk.” You turned to EZ. “Are you thirsty?”

EZ nodded gratefully. Bishop hauled the cooler out of your car with a grunt and set it on the grass nearby. You opened the lid, handing a bottle to EZ. The first sip was the best thing he’d tasted all day.

“Thanks.” EZ said after taking a few long pulls.

“Prospect,” said Bishop. “Get me a tarp from the shed, a clean one. Put it over that.” He gestured at a picnic table in a shady área of the yard. “Can’t have _mi reina_ messing up those pretty clothes.” He kissed your cheek again. “ _Comamos, mi amor._ ” (Let's eat, my love).

The two of you walked toward the picnic table, Bishop’s hand hovering at the small of your back.

“I hope they leave you a tip, _ese,_ ” Angel chuckled when they were out of earshot.

“Angel, how long were you standing there?” EZ questioned.

“Just a minute," his brother shrugged.

“Then why the hell didn’t you tell me that was Bishop’s old lady?” asked EZ. “I just made an ass of myself.”

“You make an ass of yourself all the time, _hermano,_ ” Angel teased, using one of his rings to loosen the cap on a Coke of his own.

"Prospect!  _Vamanos!_ " barked Bishop.

EZ hurried off to the shed to look for the tarp.

Bishop gently pecked you on the lips. "I'm gonna go wash my hands. This is such a nice  _sopresa,_ Y/N.  _Te amo_."

" _Te amo,_ Obito," you said, arranging the takeout containers on the picnic table.

"Don't start without me!" he called as he walked backwards toward the office.

Just to annoy your old man a little, you dipped a chip into the salsa and popped it in your mouth.

Bishop shook his head. "You can be such a brat,  _princesa."_

"And you wouldn't want me any other way, _papi_ ," you smiled.

" _Verdad,_ " Bishop agreed, rolling the "R" to make you weak-kneed.

EZ came out of the shed and placed a folded tarp on the bench seat.

"Thanks, hon," you said, neatly tucking your skirt underneath you.

Before he left, EZ opened your bottle of Coke.

"It's good to be queen," you said to yourself, looking forward to a nice picnic with your old man.

**Author's Note:**

> According to iMDB, Bishop's first name is Obispo, which is where I got the idea for his old lady to call him Obi/Obito.


End file.
